Midwinter Luck
by ArtsieGirlie
Summary: So Neal needs to give Dom and Kel Midwinter presents, so instead of a normal gift he sends them on a scavenger hunt to find each other. It takes place at Midwinter, after Lady Knight, at the Tortallan palace. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

This is the very first fan fiction I've ever wrote, so please don't be too hard on me! This is a Midwinter story that is basically about Kel and Dom. It occurs right after _Lady Knight_ ends, and Neal and Yuki are married. It also takes place at the palace, not at New Hope. I hope you all enjoy it and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The various high and low notes and bouncy jubilant rhythms of Midwinter carols echoed throughout the Tortallan palace. Candles in vivid, sparkly containers were hung throughout the great hall, twinkling away giving the hall a joyful feeling. Snowflakes were whirling around outside. It was Midwinter in the palace. And all were happy except poor Nealan of Queenscove who was at a loss on what to give his best friend and favorite cousin for Midwinter.

As it was, Neal was the type who liked to procrastinate. It was the day before Midwinter's Eve and just yesterday he had finished getting presents for everyone else he knew, except those two. As he was sitting there pondering away, an evil idea struck him like a lightening bolt hitting the ground. But depending on your point of view the idea could be the thought of a genius.

It just so happened that Alanna, Raoul, Yuki, Merric, and Owen, (who was just knighted) all walked into the mess hall at about the same time to go eat breakfast. They found Neal sitting at a table with an evil gleam in his emerald green eyes. He was surrounded by pieces of paper that looked like letters, or maybe a bunch of notes to someone. Yuki, seeing that look, marched right on over and hit him on the top of the head of the head with her fan.

"What are you doing?" inquired Yuki.

Neal rubbed his head while asking, "What was that for? I was just sitting!"

"Sitting with an evil gleam in your eye," mumbled Raoul.

"Not to mention a smug look on you face and since it is so early in the morning that worries me." added Merric

"I was just finishing up Kel and Dom's Midwinter present!" stated Neal innocently.

"You got them little pieces of paper with scribbles on them?" asked Alanna. "Didn't I teach you anything about honor and dignity?"

"Well at least is a…a…an original present!" exclaimed Owen.

"Yeah an originally stupid present," muttered Merric.

"Hey! Those aren't "scribbles", they're notes!!" said Neal looking offended.

"Hey this one looks like a poem," said Raoul, "Roses are red, violets are blue, my Yamani petunia your eyes shine like….." before Raoul could finish Neal made a series of squeals and squawks, grabbed the poem, tore it into pieces, and with a flourish threw the pieces up into the air. Meanwhile Merric, Owen, were laughing hysterically and Raoul was trying and not succeeding to conceal his laughter.

"Don't worry sweetie," said Yuki while patting Neal's shoulder. "I much prefer being a Yamani Petunia then a Delighting Bluebell like last time. Your poetry is improving!"

"No one was supposed to read that," grumbled Neal while glaring at his laughing friends.

Yuki snapped open her fan, which immediately shut Alanna and Raoul up. But Merric and Owen weren't so observant. They were smacked over the head with her fan.

As those two whimpered, Yuki asked, "Now Neal, what is it that you are going to give Kel and Dom?"

Neal then went into a massive, detailed explanation on how he was sending Kel and Dom on a scavenger hunt, which will lead to the thing they love most but don't realize it, each other.

"It's brilliant!" bellowed Raoul.

"The work of a genius!" declared Merric.

"I think it's a jolly idea!" said Owen.

"Now why were you never this smart or brilliant in those four years you were my squire?" asked Alanna.

"Because my lady, then it wouldn't have been me. Even though I am brilliant all the time, my most genius plans only come in spurts such as ever few years." drawled Neal.

Yuki rolled her eyes and said, "Yes I think it is a lovely idea. I hope it will make Kel and Dom realize that they are perfect for each other. Now you'll have to mysteriously drop off their first clues and have them take it from there."

At that they all decided to spilt up. At noon tomorrow, if everything went as planned, all 6 of them will meet up and then half will sneakily follow Kel, while the other half will follow Dom, just on case anything went wrong. Neal briskly walked off to find Kel.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing everyone! I really apperciate it. Here's chapter 2. I hope you all like it. Please don't forget to review.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Keladry of Mindelan had just about finished her early morning glaive practice when she heard a sharp knock at the door. It was followed by the tall, lanky Neal waltzing in and plopping himself in the nearest chair.

"Morning!" he exclaimed as he grabbed an apple, surprisingly cheerful for it still being fairly early in the morning.

"What tragedy dragged you away from Yuki's arms?" teased Kel. "I regret missing that moment."

As Kel turned around to set her glaive down, Neal pulled the first clue out of his pocket and cautiously dropped it in the chair he was sitting in. Neal took a bite of apple, and as Kel turned around he made a face at her. It didn't really work though, because is mouth was crammed full of apple. Instead of swallowing his food like a normal person, he tried to talk with is mouth full. It turned out as squawking noises that didn't make sense.

"Meathead, do you have any idea how rude it is to talk with food in your mouth? Now what was it that you said?" inquired Kel.

Neal gulped, glared at Kel, and said in a mocking voice, "I'm sorry oh dear Protector of the Small for not using politer manners. I beg your forgiveness. As for what I said before, it doesn't matter for it was rude. Now if you'll excuse me I have some love letters to compose for my beloved Yamani Petunia." With a dramatic bow he left just as swiftly as he came.

Kel rolled her eyes and thought, _"I don't even want to know what he's up to."_ She turned around to grab her glaive.

* * *

Neal was whistling as he walked down the hallway when he ran right smack dab into just the person he wanted to see.

"Sir Meathead!" exclaimed a certain blue eyed sergeant cousin of his.

"Dommy Boy!" yelled Neal, "How are you on this frosty Midwinter's morn?"

"Have you been composing love letters again, Meathead? Ordinary people don't talk like that," taunted Dom.

"Ordinary people. And whoever said astonishingly, brilliant not to mention charming me was ordinary?" asked Neal as he halted in front of the door to Dom's room. "Aren't you going in?"

"No, actually I was going down to the mess hall to eat…" said Dom giving Neal a questioning stare.

"Oh! Well imagine that, I'm going the exact opposite way! Got to go!" call out Neal has he turned on his heel and fled down the hall.

"Meathead, what in the world are you up to now?" mumbled Dom. He smiled and mumbled, "Dommy Boy?? What will he think up next?" Dom grinned and strolled down to the mess hall.

* * *

"One thousand nine hundred and ninety six, one thousand nine hundred and ninety seven, one thousand nine hundred and ninety eight, one thousand nine hundred and ninety nine…" counted Neal. He didn't hear someone creep up behind him.

"Boo," whispered Alanna.

Neal yelped, turned around, and tripped over himself. He toppled to the ground. Alanna chuckled at him.

"Queenscove, what in the world are you doing?" inquired the lady knight.

"Making sure Dom is gone before I break into his room," whispered Neal.

"So you counted until one thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine?" she asked.

"I _was_ going to stop at two thousand until _someone_ interrupted me!" yelled Neal.

"How are you going to break in?" sighed Alanna.

"I'll pick the lock with a hairpin!!" stated Neal.

"A hairpin? You use hairpins, Queenscove?" teased Alanna.

"No of course not! It's Yuki's! Do you have a better idea?" questioned a red faced Neal.

"Magic." Alanna stated simply. She sauntered over to the door and as her amethyst colored Gift flowed out of her callused hands, Neal heard a lock click and the door swung open.

"You're welcome!" called Alanna as Neal raced into Dom's room. He placed the first clue right on top of Dom's pillow and flew out of the room just as rapid as he had sped in there.

"Is the mission accomplished?" taunted Alanna.

All Neal did was glare at her.

* * *

As Kel was getting ready for bed, her dog, Jump scampered over to her and nudged her foot.

"What have you got there?" asked Kel as she pulled an envelop from the dog's jaws. On the front it read:_ Lady Knight_, in what she thought resembled Neal's handwriting. She carefully pulled out the letter. It read:

_Lady Knight,_

_For you Midwinter gift this divine year I thought I would give you a scavenger hunt. Clues will lead you to another clue, which will lead you to another, and another. It will eventually lead you to the thing you most desire and love. But it will only work if you start at noon on Midwinter's Eve. So don't be late! I don't care if your dog, or a birdie, or Toby is kidnapped! Start at NOON! Do NOT be late! Enjoy!_

_Fondly,_

_Gallant Sir Knight Neal_

**Clue #1:**

**"Snap! Ouch! Bite! Scream! Is what you hear when the Gallant Sir Meathead comes around this beast. Where this beast lives, and what it stands on is where you'll find clue #2.**

Kel rolled her eyes. Obviously the second clue was in the hay somewhere in Peachblossom's stall. That part was easy. But why did Neal have to make a scavenger hunt? Why couldn't he just give her what she "loves" and "desires" most? Kel laughed at herself. Because it's Neal, and he never makes anything easy. Kel sighed she had no reason not to the scavenger hunt and besides it might be fun. Kel flopped down on her bed and fell asleep dreaming of what could be at the end of the hunt.

* * *

It had been a long, tedious day. The darkness of night had just rolled in which made want to jump for joy but instead he sighed with relief and calmly made his way to his room. When he got there, Dom leisurely walked towards his bed. There he turned down the covers to find an envelop with the name: _Dommy Boy_ on it, unmistakably in Meathead's handwriting. Dom smiled and opened it. It read:

_O Dearest Dommy Boy,_

_This glorious year for your Midwinter's present, I am sending you on a scavenger hunt. Don't scowl for I believe this gift was inspired. Clues will lead you to other clues (that is if your undersized, uneducated brain can figure out those clues), and those clues will lead you to others until eventually you find your prize. Also known as my Midwinter's gift from me to you. What is the prize you ask? The prize is what you desire and love most even though you don't know it. But it will only work if you start the hunt at exactly noon on Midwinter's Eve. NOON! Not 1:00 or 12:30 but NOON! Have fun!_

_Fondly,_

_Sir Meathead_

**Clue #1:**

**In a fiery, purple-eyed healer's room that he/she stays in while visiting the palace is where clue #2 resides. Where is clue #2 hidden? Somewhere amidst his/her clothes.**

**_HINT (not that I should give you one): If I were you, I would be sneaky. Very sneaky. For this hero had a temper and doesn't know about clue #2 in his/her rooms. Have loads of fun!_**

Dom actually started laughing when he finished reading it. Of course he'd do the scavenger hunt. But sneaking into Lady Alanna's room was crazy! Yet somehow Dom knew he'd do it. _Only Neal would think of that_ thought Dom. _Only Neal._

* * *

Yuki was getting ready for bed as she heard that insane husband of hers sprint into their room, lock the door, and then just stand there panting.

"I take it Lady Alanna almost caught you," said Yuki stifling laughter.

"NEVER sneak into her rooms! She almost caught a glimpse of me! But I was too smart for her of course," said Neal.

"I told you not to," stated Yuki.

Neal glared at her and proclaimed, "As if I wasn't going to! But I laugh at Dom tomorrow!" Neal sighed. "I really just hope this all works out,"

"Oh it will," stated Yuki smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing everyone! Okay so here's Chapter 3, I hope it turned out as well as you all hoped it would. I'm not sure I like how this chapter turned out. Happy New Year!!

On my other two chapters I forgot the disclaimer, so I'll just do one and it'll be for the entire story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Tortall, they belong to Tamora Pierce. The only thing I own is the plot.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3**

At about 10 until noon Neal and Yuki strolled down the halls to go to the mess hall, the location where they would meet up with Raoul, Alanna, Owen, and Merric.

"I've decided that Owen, Merric, and I will follow Dom. Raoul, Alanna, and you will follow Kel," proclaimed Neal.

"You don't want Alanna to see Dom sneak into her rooms! I can't believe Sir Meathead is actually being nice to his cousin!" exclaimed Yuki.

"Hey! But don't you think that could cause…unwanted difficulties?" inquired Neal.

"Yeah, you are probably right," supposed Yuki.

They arrived at the mess hall to find the other four waiting for them. Neal informed them who would be in each group.

"Don't you think at least either Yuki or me should be with Neal? I can at least keep him under control," said Alanna.

"Or cause fights that aren't very jolly," whispered Owen to Raoul.

"Do you guys really think this will work?" questioned Merric trying to change the subject.

"It'd better!" exclaimed Alanna, "I'm wasting my entire day for this!"

"Wasting?" inquired Neal in mock hurt, "Wasting a day where two hearts shall recognize their love for one another? You should be ashamed that you think that is a waste of time,"

As Alanna sent Neal death glares, Yuki called out, "See, this is why you two aren't together! Let's just go already, it's almost noon."

* * *

Meanwhile, as Yuki, Raoul and Alanna headed for the stables and Neal, Owen, and Merric for Alanna's room, Kel pulled on her warmest coat and mittens. Then she reread the first clue for about the one thousandth time. 

"Well, off we go!" cheerfully declared Kel as her and Jump started their short hike to the stables.

When they stepped outside an icy breeze made Kel's cheeks turn rosy red, and snow lightly fell covering the ground in a blanket of white.

As Kel and Jump tromped through the snow Yuki, Raoul, and Alanna were trying to hide in a stack of hay next to Peachblossom's stall.

All of a sudden Alanna cursed. "I forgot my sword! I have to go get it!"

"Nooo!!!!" shrieked Yuki. "Why can't you wait a minute, an hour, maybe a month?!? Kel's going to be here any minute!"

"But I _need_ it. I'm useless without it!" explained Alanna.

"It's not like we're going to be chasing bandits and killing random people out on the street!" fiercely whispered Yuki.

Raoul, seeing the violent look in Alanna's purple eyes stated, "I think she should go get it. I mean it couldn't hurt."

Before Yuki could say another word against it, Alanna marched off to get her sword, bumping into Kel on her way out.

"Great," mumbled Yuki. "Thanks, you just killed one of your best sergeants and my husband's cousin! Neal hid Dom's first clue in Alanna's room."

Raoul chuckled. He thought it was funny! For that he received a wack on the head from Yuki's fan. That's when they heard Jump bark and saw Kel wandering in. They both scrambled to get beneath the hay.

While Kel went into Peachblossom's stall, Jump scampered over to the pile of hay where Yuki and Raoul were hiding. He started licking Yuki's face. She just laid there grimacing and barely breathing so Kel wouldn't notice.

"Hello Peachblossom," greeted Kel, petting his nose. Kel squatted down and started searching through the hay.

Under Peachblossom's right back hoof, she saw an edge of an envelope peeking out.

"Peachblossom!" exclaimed Kel, "You stepped all over it!" She nudged the horse out of the way.

"I know you don't like Neal, but you didn't have to stomp all over this! You're lucky it didn't rip," stated Kel.

On the front it read: Protector of The Small. Kel rolled her eyes, she hated that name! She began to read clue #2.

_Protector of The Small,_

_I hope that nasty beast of a horse you have didn't shred this to pieces with its sharp teeth. For your information, he almost tore a chunk out of my arm with them too! So if I can't fight or pick up my sword anymore I'm completely blaming you! _

_Sir Meathead_

**Clue #2:**

**Globes, maps, and a semi-ordinary teacher galore. This old classroom of ours might have actually been considered fun. In a twisted way, that is. In between the folds of a map of the place where the Nothing Man dwelled is where you will find clue #3.**

* * *

Meanwhile in a broom closet, squished between cleaning supplies; Neal, Owen, and Merric were watching Dom pace in front of Alanna's room. 

"Why won't he just break in?" murmured Owen.

"It can't be that hard. Can it?" asked Merric.

"Be quiet you two! I'm enjoying watching my cousin contemplate on whether to commit a crime or not. I think it's entertaining!" whispered Neal

* * *

Dom tried the door. How was he to know if it was actually locked? But of course it was. He had also tried knocking, actually banging on the door for about 5 minutes straight. No one answered. Dom was going to have to break in. 

_Well at least she doesn't appear to be around,_ thought Dom. _And if she is, I'm dead. _

Using a hairpin he had stolen, no, borrowed, and had no intention of returning from Yuki, he picked the lock. He dashed into the room and closed the door.

* * *

"Where did he learn to pick locks?" asked a confused Owen. 

"Uh well, let's just say Dom and I had fun during the summers of our childhood, reeking havoc and making my mother and my aunt's life a misery." explained Neal.

"I can just imagine you two together. Running around in circles, and breaking into peoples rooms just because you think it's fun," stated Merric.

"At least we were using our brains! I read a book on ways to break into rooms. It wasn't a _complete_ waste of time." said Neal.

* * *

As Don crept into Alanna's room, he looked around and reread the first clue. 

"Somewhere amidst her clothes," mumbled Dom to himself.

He sneaked over to a pile of Alanna's clothes and he started searching through them. Then he heard the lock click on the door and he heard it swing open. As Alanna strode into her room Neal, Owen, and Merric's jaws literally hit the floor.

Dom slowly turned around to see Alanna reach for her sword. Which, of course she didn't have. He heard her mutter a string of curses and then she just attacked him. After several kicks and punches from both of them, Alanna got Dom pinned to the ground. As light from the window shone across his face, Alanna realized it was Dom. She punched his shoulder and asked eyes blazing, "What the heck are you doing?!?!?!"

Dom, who was shaking, managed to thrust clue #1 at her as she let go of him. She read it and her face turned so red he thought she was going to explode.

"Queenscove," growled Alanna. She stomped over to her dresser and started furiously searching through her clothes. Dom took a step towards the pile of clothes he was looking through before, but she roared at him, "Don't you dare touch my clothes. Just stay there!!!" Dom gladly did as he was told.

A few minutes later and a room full of clothes thrown every which way, Alanna found clue #2. She hurled it at Dom and asked in the sweetest voice she could muster, "Know where _he_ is?" Dom shook his head. "Out then! Out! And be happy I didn't have my sword in my hands!!"

Dom sprinted down the hall as fast as he could, knees wobbling away. He actually did consider himself lucky. Very lucky. And if Alanna didn't kill Neal, he certainly was going to. He read clue #2.

_Dom the Sergeant,_

_I can't believe I'm writing this, but if you are alive and reading this clue I am very proud of you. You actually survived sneaking into Lady Alanna's room. But then again, I wouldn't have expected anything less from you. If the fiery, purpled-eyed healer did come after you though, well don't hate me. And remember I'm a knight and you're just in the King's Own so I could easily kill you. _

_Neal the Knight_

**Clue #2:**

**Up twisting, iron stairs in the highest part of the palace is where clue #3 is located. Mostly astronomers and mages us this "needle" but it has been known as a place where maids and dogs have been kidnapped and placed**.

* * *

Alanna was _boiling_ mad. She was so furious that her former squire would even _think_ to have Dom break into her rooms. It was a crime! She was practically steaming. Alanna grabbed her sword and trudged out of her room. 

Neal, Owen, and Merric had just stumbled out of the broom closet and were trying to speedily run away before Alanna came out of her rooms. They heard a door slam shut. Alanna turned around to see them. She raced towards them, sword raised.

Owen and Merric leaped back in the closet. Alanna chased a screaming Neal down the halls.

A few minutes later Merric and Owen emerged from the closet.

"He was a jolly friend," commented Owen.

"A good knight," chuckled Merric. "I'll miss him.

"Yuki's going to attack us with her fan again isn't she?" asked Owen grimacing.

"We'll just bring her the body. Maybe she'll be so overcome with grief that we can snatch her fan and run away before she realizes we're gone," joked Merric.

"Jolly idea!" exclaimed Owen. With that they ran to catch up with Dom and perhaps find Neal before Alanna rips him to shreds.


	4. Chapter 4

To all my lovely reviewers, thank you! I really do enjoy reading them.

Sorry it's been a little longer then usual since the last time I updated. With it not being Winter Break anymore, I don't have as much time to write. I will try my best though to at least try to update on the weekends. Here's chapter 4, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As Kel was sprinting up the stairs to her old history classroom, when she thought she heard the screams of Neal. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. _I don't even want to know_, she thought.

All the way to the classroom, she worried no one would be around, and that she would have no way of getting into Myles' classroom today. Fortunately, luck was with her this frosty Midwinter's day and Sir Myles of Olau was sitting at his desk, in the classroom, writing away.

Kel was about to knock, when a barking Jump went running into the room, settled down at Myles' feet and fell asleep.

Kel drifted in as Myles chuckled. "I _was_ going to knock but I suppose there's no need to now." Kel observed her favorite classroom, it hadn't changed a bit, and neither her teacher by the looks of things.

"That's alright. So how have you been Keladry?" asked Myles.

"Fine, how about you?" inquired the lady knight.

"Busy," stated Myles. "These kids just don't appreciate history unless it's about a hero,"

"Too bad, because history is important," said Kel while wandering over towards a pile of maps. "So, found anything of interest anywhere in this room?"

"No, but I did see that Nealan of Queenscove yesterday. And was he ever full of mischief," commented Myles. He knew about the whole scavenger hunt idea, he had made Neal tell him about it. Myles swore though not to breathe a word about his knowing to Kel.

"Well he is quite mischievous these days," remarked Kel wistfully. She opened a Scanra map and shook it open. Nothing fell to the ground. She neatly folded it up and picked up another one. "Seen Alanna lately?"

"We ate dinner a few days ago." said Myles. "It was nice,"

Kel shook out another Scanra map to find nothing and she scowled.

"Looking for anything in particular?" inquired Myles with a grin that he hid under his hand.

Kel sighed and shook out two more maps, nothing dropped out. "Oh I'm just looking at maps," She was not going to tell him about the scavenger hunt; it just didn't seem like a good idea. She spotted a Scanra map on Myles' desk, while shaking out another one.

"I'd take a look at this one," Myles picked up the map on his desk and handed it to Kel.

She opened it, and clue #3 plunged to the ground. "You knew!" Kel accused.

"If Neal asks I didn't give you the map," Myles said smiling.

"Thank you!" said Kel darting out of the room. "Come on, Jump!"

"You'll _love_ what's at the end of the hunt!" called Myles after her with a laugh as Jump scampered after her. Kel started the read clue #3.

_Kel the Lady Knight of Mindelan,_

_Did you have fun searching through all those maps? Sir Myles better not have been there and if he was, he better not have told you anything that was helpful! At least I told him not too, but then again he is the adoptive father of Lady Alanna. So I have no idea what is going through his mind. _

_Neal the Sir Knight of Queenscove_

**Clue #3:**

**Vegetables! Vegetables! Vegetables! Vegetables! Vegetables! Vegetables everywhere is where clue #3 is. Yuck!**

* * *

From a closet, Yuki and Raoul watched Kel leisurely walk down the hallway with clue #3 in her hands. They waited a minute and were about to follow her when they observed a screaming Neal being chased after a _very_ angry Alanna with her sword raised high in the air. Yuki hit Raoul on the head with her fan.

"_I think she should go get it. I mean it couldn't hurt_." quoted an incredibly distressed Yuki. "If because of _you_ I am widowed, a whole lot more then a fan will be coming down on your head!"

"_Me_?!?! It's Alanna who'll kill him!" bellowed Raoul.

"But you let her go after her sword!" accused Yuki.

"She better not have killed Dom," commented Raoul.

"_Dom_? You're worried about Dom? He's not being chased after by a crazy lady knight who has a bad temper!" yelled a hysterical Yuki.

Myles came out of his classroom and locked the door to find those two arguing.

"Yuki, don't worry about Neal, he'll be fine," assured Myles. They all heard another scream of terror.

"Right!" said Raoul after Myles glared at him.

"Why don't you two just follow Kel and I'll go find Alanna and Neal," suggested Myles.

"Great idea!" bellowed Raoul steering Yuki away. "We'll find either you or Alanna later!"

* * *

Dom stood looking all the way up at Balor's Needle. It was taller then he remembered. It wasn't that he was afraid of heights, but Balor's Needle seemed to touch the clouds. He opened the door and stepped inside to the darkness of the needle. It smelled of old incense and candles.

Inside, he looked up to see a big chandelier. To Dom it seemed eerie in there, like he wasn't supposed to be there. Dom didn't notice Merric and Owen squeeze through the door and sneak behind the shadows of the staircase.

Dom reread clue #2. "Of course, he couldn't be nice and just put the clue down here," muttered Dom. He crumpled the clue and stuck it in his pocket.

Dom picked up a torch, lit it over a small lamp that was about burned out, and stared up at the twisting, iron stairs.

"I guess it's now or never," he mumbled and started the climb.

In no time flat he made it to the top. Down many stories below, Owen shivered.

"I could _never_ climb up those stairs. It's way too high up!" whispered Owen to Merric.

"Remember when Kel went to find Lalasa and Jump? She must have been _terrified_ because she was so scared of heights anyway! Then they locked the door so she had to climb the outside stairs. Neal isn't even that mean." commented Merric.

'I'd like to see Meathead climb up or down the outside stairs," joked Owen. They both laughed imagining an extremely wide-eyed frightened Neal grasping on to the railing for dear life.

"Too bad the king forbids anyone to go up or down those stairs anymore," said Merric in a teasing voice. "It could have been interesting."

Dom searched around at the top, trying to avoiding going outside. He could practically feel the tower swaying back and forth, even though Dom figured he just imagined it. _Of course the clue is outside, how could it not be? Stupid Meathead,_ thought Dom.

He almost started pushing open the door against the wind, when he saw something white slid between the door and the floor. Dom bent down and picked it up. Apparently, Meathead was being nice today. It was clue #3! Dom was so excited that he opened it up right then and there.

_UnGifted Dom,_

_I hope you fell down the stairs before you reached the top, because I did. And for your information I twisted my wrist too, but with my superior healing powers I managed to heal myself and climb back up, a feat you couldn't have done. All for your Midwinter gift. You should be eternally grateful to me. That is, when you reach the end of the hunt and see what's at the end for you. That's when you should be eternally indebted to me!_

_Your cousin,_

_Magical Gifted Neal_

**Clue #3:**

**A beautiful, grey-blued eyed mage, with smoky brown curls, and a- _DON'T WACK ME WITH THAT FAN, YUKI!!!! OF COURSE I LOVE YOU MORE THEN HER!!!!_ In the rooms of a mage with a wildmagic and a stork-man-black-robed mage who is WAY too old for her, she totally deserves someone younger- _DON'T HIT ME WITH THAT FAN AGAIN! I LOVE YOU MY YAMANI PUTUNIA!!!!!!!_ Anyway in their rooms a certain dragon has clue #3, but trust me, she won't give it to you easily. That dragon is very crafty.**

"I _better_ not have to break into there. Numair would probably turn me into a tree." mumbled Dom. He carefully turned around and walked as fast as he could go, down the stairs without tripping over himself and breaking his nose.

Finally Dom, after what seemed like an eternity, made it down those treacherous stairs. Off to Numair Salmalin and Veralidaine Sarrasi's room he went with Merric and Owen closely following behind him.

* * *

Neal had been through battles, been attacked by bandits as a page, and gotten married (which he considered to be an exceedingly scary thing), but the terror that he was in right now couldn't even compare to those three things put together.

As he was screaming and running down the hallwayhe ran right smack dab into none other then the king of Tortall. Neal was absolutely terrified. He had just slammed into a monarch and had a madwomen chasing after him yelling war cries.

King Jonathan made an angry noise that sounded like a sigh and a scream all in one, rolled his eyes, pushed Neal out of the way, and grabbed Alanna's sword arm and was in the process of destroying a very expensive painting on the wall.

"What the heck are you doing?" demanded Jon in his deep voice that makes most of the young maidens of Tortall swoon, but certainly not Lady Alanna of the Pirate's Swoop.

"Where is he?!?!?! Let me at him!!!!" screamed Alanna who had clearly lost it.

Jon pulled the sword out of Alanna's hand, thrust it at Neal, who was so surprised that he dropped it, and pinned Alanna against the wall.

"Alanna! Calm down!" commanded Jon. When Alanna had finally stopped cursing he held one of her arms and with his free hand, grabbed Neal who was trying to sneak away.

"What is going on?" the king asked in a tired voice. Lucky for him at that exact moment Myles appeared. Myles picked up Alanna's sword and told Jon the whole story.

"Let me get this straight." said Jon. "Neal hid some clue for some scavenger hunt that is supposedly going to get Keladry of Mindelan and Domitan of Masbolle together in Alanna's room." At Myles' nod he continued. "So Dom breaks into Alanna's room, she finds out, finds the clue for him, then while screaming her head off, she chases after Neal with her sword raised, like Kally used to do to Roald?"

When Myles nodded again, Jon was so frustrated he about broke Alanna and Neal's bones in the arms he was holding. When he finally calmed down, he looked at Neal and stated, "You're lucky I'm feeling nice today." He let go of a white-faced Neal, who at the dismissing look Jon gave him, went sprinting down the hall as fast as his legs could take him.

"As for you!" said Jon looking evilly at Alanna. "We are going to have a talk about how the **_King's Champion_** is supposed to behave when something makes her mad," Jon towed Alanna down the hall with Myles trailing behind him with Alanna's sword.


End file.
